The Revolutionaries
by Seanait
Summary: a.k.a. The Adventures of Seanait and Faolan... Has a bit of romance and action in it!
1. Friends

The Revolutionaries (The Adventures of Seanait and Faolán)

_Disclaimer: I don't own SG-1; it'd be bad if I did... _

Seanait Doyle and Faolán Dunlop had been best friends for years, since… forever. They'd both been in the military, well specifically, the Air Force for a number of years and gained the rank of major. Neither of them knew that the other was in the military to begin with, they hadn't talked for awhile and neither wanted to tell the other that they were a military officer. You see, Seanait always wanted to be a vet or an archeologist, being an F-14 Tomcat fighter pilot was always in the back of her mind, but never really taken seriously. Faolán always wanted to be a wolf biologist or a photographer, but as with Seanait, being military personnel was always just a random thought in the back of her mind. So neither knew…

One day, Major Doyle was on a serious training mission. Although she was a pilot, today she had to spend her time on the ground training the young ones at the Academy.

"MOVE OUT!" she belted. All the young cadets moved on her order. Out in the field, paintball bullets flew through the air. It was quite loud, but a military officer has to deal with it. Slowly, she'd been getting reports of real bullets being shot at the young officers. She was worried about her charges, so she tried to radio in for help.

"Colonel, this is Major Seanait Doyle requiring assistance in Jack's Valley," she said. The radio crackled loudly. She figured they were waiting for what could be wrong in a training scenario. She sighed heavily. "Sir, I'm getting reports that real bullets are being fired instead of the training weapons, I require assistance in dealing with this matter." Seanait waited for them to respond. Nothing. Until…

"Hey down there, this is Major Faolán Dunlop flying the SR-117; we need some help up here." The caller waited for a response, Seanait's brain was fried. Could this be her _friend _Faolán Dunlop? A major in the Air Force… flying a Blackbird? Seanait keyed the walkie-talkie very slowly.

"Who is this?" she called out. The radio spat out its answer. A sigh of relief and a bit of impatience rained down on her.

"This is, again, Major Faolán Dunlop in the SR-117 on a training mission, we require some help up here, please advise," the major called back. Seanait store at her 'talkie and swore in surprise, a swear that would have made the Marines proud.

"FAOLÁN?!" she yelled back. The woman in the plane, if it wasn't Faolán, was probably staring at her radio wide-eyed.

"Seanait???? Is that you?!" Faolán replied unsure, it sounded like her best friend… and sure did act like her, but was it? She? A military personnel? Seanait's heart swelled.

"Damn you Faolán, what the HELL are you doing up there?!" Seanait only sounded thoroughly pissed off to people that didn't know her well, but she smiled as she yelled back.

"Well…" Faolán took a quick glance at her co-pilot and outside the window. "And you're never going to believe this, but I'm up here flying this Blackbird and we went out of control, sorta…" Seanait groaned of the radio. "And as far as I can tell, we're skipping along like a rock on water." Faolán noticed the skips got harder, if she didn't keep the plane under control; they might as well skip off the atmosphere. Seanait chuckled, then giggled, and finally laughed outright. The thought of a plane, such as the Blackbird, skipping along merrily on a pond was one of the funniest things yet. At the time, a first-class cadet, the wing commander, ran by and gave her the strangest look. Seanait screwed up her face to ask the next question.

"So, you didn't answer my question, _major_," she emphasized her friend's rank. "What in God's name are you doing up there?" The answer she received was expected, but not wanted to be heard.

"Have… -ing… fun…! Why… do you… ask…_major!_?" Faolán bounced along. She also emphasized the rank on Seanait; somehow, Seanait wasn't remotely surprised. But, suddenly, fear for her friend's life took over her mind. Her body froze up.

"Okay, Faolán, you listening?"

"Maybe."

"You'd better be."

"Maybe."

"Having fun now, major??"

"Mayday."

"WHAT?!?" Seanait screamed back at her.

"Mayday!" Seanait looked up at the sky presumptuously and wished she never had. A little thing of fire, maybe it wasn't, came shooting across the sky above her and flew on to the base. Planes look like that when they came back to Earth, sometimes… Seanait tried to rationalize foolishly. She whistled so the training would stop.

"Head to the base!" she ordered. The cadets saluted her and the sweaty young ones headed off back up the hill to the base. Seanait made them run all the way back. Normally, she wasn't this harsh on them, but she was in a hurry. Her group and she arrived just in time to see a spatatular land/crash by the Blackbird. Seanait and the rest of the cadets winced. Millions of dollars gone… now was Faolán all right?? She watched in awe as both Faolán and her partner emerged from the half ruined aircraft. Faolán gazed at the crowd on the tarmac knowing that Seanait was probably there, she was right. A glimpse of red caught her eye and she smiled at the bewildered face.

"Hi," Faolán bounded up to her friend and waved. Seanait snapped out of it.

"Faolán," she breathed and gave her friend a hug. It was graciously returned. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Seanait told off her friend. "You know you just destroyed millions of dollars of plane-flesh, right?"

Faolán cocked her head. "Planes have flesh?" Seanait smiled, she'd missed her buddy. Faolán smiled too, she'd missed her brat. Faolán had her helmet under her arm and was dressed in a jumpsuit and pilot gear. Her co-pilot walked up to the two.

"Hummm," he coughed politely into his hand. He was still shaken from the belly flop. Faolán spun to face him and introduced him to her friend.

"Major Seanait Doyle, this is my co-pilot Captain Doug Rosk." He saluted her unnecessarily and she returned a lazy salute of her own. She was kind of annoyed at the constant saluting, but it was necessary.

"At ease, captain," she ordered. But it wasn't necessary to keep lower ranking personnel so tense. The captain shifted his weight to be comfortable in military terms. She turned to Faolán again. "Tell me, why are you so damned happy?" Faolán rocked on her heels again, keeping the secret in. So Doug answered for her.

"She was actually having fun up there, ma'am. You should have seen her face. I believe that something by name of a 'not-so-carbonated-apple-drink' was muttered somewhere along the ride, ma'am," Doug mentioned smiling at his pilot. Seanait fixed Faolán with a withering look.

"Faolán… you're telling me that you had an apple drink before this?" she asked incredulously. Faolán nodded vigorously. Seanait grabbed her friend by the shoulders and steered her inside the complex. Seanait knew that after the initial worry of a human life, Faolán was going to get a mouthful of insults from somebody. She called over her shoulder, "Rosk, you can come with, if you'd like." The man trotted right along with them.

Seanait and Faolán spent the rest of the day reminiscing over old school events and stuff like that. Doug sat and watched in wonder. The fact that his commanding officer did stuff like that was pretty funny.

"Somebody sent little purple dots!" Another reel of laughing was set off by Seanait. Faolán countered.

"We're gonna be the BEST vets in the world!" They laughed so hard, Rosk thought to get a nurse down there to watch them. Seanait fixed one eye on Faolán, trying to look serious.

"Duuude." Faolán gazed back knowing exactly what Seanait was up too.

"Duuuude, look at that bird fly." She said it just like that old Dell guy on the commercials.

"Duuuude, we're gettin' a Dell," Seanait finished and they both laughed again. Seanait made a hand motion that simulated a rattle being shaken. So on top of hard laughing came another bout. Doug muttered to himself, _What on EARTH are they on???_ Finally, after gaining everyone's attention in the cafeteria, the laughter subsided. Seanait and Faolán mulled over their drinks head down. Both were trying to regain their breath. Faolán struck up a sad tune. Seanait looked at her friend carefully as she recognized it and smiled sadly.

"_A hand above the water, an angel reaching for the sky_."

"_Is it raining in heaven? Do you want us to cry?"_

"_And everywhere, the broken-hearted, on every lonely avenue. No one could reach them, no one but you_."

"_One by one, only the good die young, they're only flying to close to the sun. Life goes on, without you_," they sang together.

"_Another tricky situation, I get to drowning in the blues. And I find myself thinking, well, what would you do?_"

"_Yes, it was such an operation, forever pain is reduced. Hell, you made a sensation, you found a way through!"_

"_One by one, only the good die young, they're only flying to close to the sun. We'll remember… forever._" The song had now escalated to the point where most people within a two table radius could hear them, and the climax hadn't even begun yet. Doug watched the two holler away at the beautiful. They weren't ruining it, but I was kind of embarrassing. He blushed slightly and noticed two generals at the next table over looking at him and the majors. They didn't seem to notice, but he only blushed further. It wasn't unusual to have generals in the cafeteria. One general, the commander of the Academy, whispered to the other and they got up and left. Now came the loud part – the climax and their favorite part of the song.

"_So we grace another table, and raise our glasses one more time. There's a face at the window and I ain't never, never saying goodbye!!_" The two majors sang out loudly, now everyone was there. Luckily for her, Seanait's fourth-class (freshmen) cadets walked in to find the two belting out the song. They looked at her and disowned her. They inched along the wall so tightly that one could almost hear squeaks coming from their back rubbing again the wall. Faolán and Seanait didn't notice them, but the two got up, arms over shoulders, and caroused out of the café. Doug shook his head, definitely embarrassed and followed. They were still singing, Doug hoped it was the end for their sake… and his.

"_One by one, only the good die young, they're only flying to close to the sun. Crying for nothing, crying for no one… no one but you."_ They sang in perfect harmony and Doug was once again impressed. The majors fell silent remembering the song. Seanait pulled a funny little glance at Doug, alerting him of another joke. As they walked down the hallway, arms over shoulder, Seanait began to very quietly hum something. Faolán stopped in surprise, but Seanait kept walking down the hallway and spun around.

"_But she only comes when she's alone…_" Seanait ended there because neither of them could hold a straight face and burst out laughing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Soooo..... did ya like it??? There's more coming where that came from, this was.. backround info if you're wondering where the SG-1 part comes in, that's next!


	2. Dealings of the military

Author's Notes: I dont think this qualifies as a Sue Kay?Is that what its called???? So tell me if it is... plz R&R!

Have fun...!

"_But she only comes when she's alone…_" Seanait ended there because neither of them could hold a straight face and burst out laughing.

----------------------------------------------

Faolán hadn't heard that song for **_ages_** and now it all came rushing back, the private joke and all. She doubled over in laughter. Doug and Seanait went to support her before she collapsed on them. Doug took the opportunity to ask something.

"What's so funny, major?" Seanait gave him a side look and managed to stop chuckling for a moment.

"If you're good, I'll tell you later captain," she compromised and turned all her attention to Faolán. The brown-haired major looked up at her friend.

"Remember when… remember when…" she couldn't finish because the memory was so darned funny, but she didn't have to. Seanait knew exactly what she was talking about and nodded vigorously. Seanait know held her sides. The hallway was long and gratefully empty, so the friends had plenty of time to get down laughing before Faolán's ass-chewing from the General. Before they reached the general's office, they had calmed down enough where one: everything wasn't funny, and two: they were discussing things like somewhat civilized people. Dunlop reached her hand out for the door knob as the door was wrenched from her grip and opened. In the doorway, ready to storm down the hallway, was a very irate General Selwyn. General Thomas Selwyn was the Academy's general. He didn't look like he should a desk jockey, but out in the field. He was medium-tall (6'), had once-dark hair, now graying slightly, and had a very commanding atmosphere about him, but he could also be a very nice man. The women and male looked him in the eye and straightened immediately. Like Seanait, the general hated the incessant saluting, so he didn't require it for personnel he knew and boy did he know these two. He fumed off. Actually, he was slightly calmer, he didn't have to go looking for the majors, they came to him – all the better. He moved from the door.

"Come in Major Dunlop and Captain Rosk. Major Doyle, I will speak to you in a moment. Something of singing, I understand." He had a little evil glint in his eye. Luckily, Seanait's military training held, she didn't blush. He closed the door and she went to sit down. Now she blushed and put her head in her hands.

_How did he find out about that?_ she wondered, even though the answer quite obvious. Anyone could have told him, duh. Seanait smiled slightly and wondered what kind of an ass-chewing her friend was getting.

"Major, captain," the general said calmly, reining in his desire just to let it all out. George said that never worked, one has to be patient to be a general. "Major, you know you just wasted millions of precious US dollars, did you not?" His anger was showing through. Faolán nodded.

"I know, sir." Faolán figured that this wasn't the time to mess around with him, so she cut back on the sarcasm. Now he turned to Rosk.

"If I **_ever_** see you fly like that…" he didn't have to finish.

"Yes, sir!" Rosk answered back promptly. Back to Faolán…

"Now… what the HELL WERE YOU DOING, MAJOR?!" He let it loose, perfectly aware that, despite the sound-proofed walls (which were only half sound-proofed), that the other major must have heard him. He was right. Seanait grinned to herself and looked down the hallway. The voice echoed, the whole bloody Academy could have heard that one.

"I had plans for you two and your bird that might have PREVENTED THIS! You were to brake off from the mission at once." Seanait had heard the general belch that one again. Back inside, neither the major nor the captain felt that they should point out the fact that they had been calling the base and had no answer.

"Tom," said a quiet, but commanding voice from behind the pilots. They whipped around. Faolán hadn't even noticed the man standing there, by the looks of it, he was a Major General. Doug recognized the general for the one he'd seen earlier with General Selwyn. They both saluted. He returned a lazy one. Faolán glimpsed a momentary flicker of recognition, and then it was gone. She knew this man or had seen him somewhere before.

"At ease, major, captain." The general thought for a second then reconsidered his order. "Actually, captain, could you leave us and send in Major Doyle?" Hammond asked kindly while the other general was getting over his rage, now he was calm.

Doug turned to both of them. "Sirs, ma'am," he saluted smartly and left. Seanait saw the navigator leave the room and stood up.

"Ma'am," he greeted her like a friend. She acknowledged him. "The General wants to talk to you… and there's another general in there. He's a major general. Good luck ma'am." He grinned.

"Thanks," she muttered rebelliously and strolled on in to the place of doom. "Good… afternoon, sirs," she greeted conversationally after closing the door and saluting the 'foreign' general. She turned to the other general, and unlike Faolán, recognized the man immediately. There was no way she could tell her friend in private until they got out of the room. So, she improvised. "General **_Hammond_**, General Selwyn," she gave them her regards and looked at Faolán for her reaction. All she did was raise her head in acknowledgement. Hammond was surprised.

"You know me, Majors Doyle and Dunlop?" he wondered. They both nodded an affirmative. Luckily for them, he didn't ask how they knew him. Selwyn called attention back to him with a polite cough and Hammond nodded.

"Major Doyle, your and Major Dunlop's performance in the cafeteria, no matter how well it was done, was unseemly and did not set a good example, but there is a good reason you're both in here. It's all yours General," Selwyn explained not so thoroughly. Hammond got off Selwyn's desk to address the girls.

"Majors, I have a treat for you. I work in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex and, as you may know, NORAD is based there, but there is something more secret than you can imagine there too." At this, he noticed the women's eyes light up in excitement. "It's called the Stargate Program and you have full security clearance for it." The women were definitely excited. They wondered how this could happen.

"Tomorrow at 1100 hours, you two will show off your piloting skills, and I note, your _piloting skills_, not your _crashing skills_ to General Hammond in your F-14's. Part of his team will be there to evaluate you. Is that all, General?"

Hammond nodded. "Yup. Majors, you are dismissed." They left without a word. When they heard the door behind them close, out came the shock of being at the SGC and the prospect of meeting SG-1. Seanait whispered a forced "Holy shit!" Faolán nodded in shock.

"This is going to be SOO much fun!" Faolán elaborated, noting the indiscretions of SG-1. Seanait nodded slowly.

"We're gonna be in the Stargate Program, WTF?" Faolán giggled. "Wanna go to O'Malley's tonight?" Seanait asked her friend.

"Sure, maybe we can find some cute guys," Faolán hinted. Seanait knew what she meant. But at the moment, Seanait need to find her navigator…

"Unless you want to be…" she mused aloud. Faolán cocked her head.

"Sorry, what?"

"Why don't we just take out one plane and be navigator and pilot to each other, because, I mean, it's only us that's going, right?" Seanait asked and Faolán considered.

"Dibs on my plane!" she spouted out. Seanait snapped her fingers in a sarcastic gesture. Rats.


	3. Let's Go!

"Colonel, I found some new recruits from the Academy…" The colonel groaned before his superior got a chance to finish.

"Some **_cadets_** sir??" he complained.

"Jack, if you'd let me finish… they're both majors, Majors Seanait Doyle and Faolán Dunlop, both female and neither are scientists." Jack thanked God for that. Hammond smirked; he knew that would please his 2IC. "Teal'c, You, and I are going to watch them fly in their Tomcats… for a demonstration." Jack looked up, he hadn't been to the Academy for ages, but of course, their planes wouldn't be taking off at the Academy, but rather at a nearby base. The airstrip there wasn't big enough.

"Ya sure ya betcha, general," Jack replied sarcastically and left, sensing that the meeting was over. He went to find the rest of his team to see if they wanted to eat out at the local place, O'Malley's. Jack's stomach was crying for a good steak. Hammond smiled fondly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that was so short, but it's a transition (I guess) chapter, if it can be called that. Chapter four coming soon!


	4. Dinnertime

A/N: about the F-14 Tomcat..... its actually a Navy plane, but we'll just say that Faolan and Seanait had flown it for some strange reason and asked the General if he could ask for two for them

* * *

"Come on, you guys, let's go for dinner!" The three team members looked up from their respective work to stare at Jack. Then they all looked at each other and nodded. They needed some time off. They changed into civilian clothes and headed out. Jack and Teal'c were in Jack's truck and Sam and Daniel were in Sam's Volvo. Whenever this arrangement occurred, it was war. Whoever got to the restaurant last had to pay. Last trip out, Jack had been late because of 'traffic problems.' Sam always countered that maybe Jack should try her way because there was _never_ any traffic. Jack wanted to go his own way and get lost. Even Daniel and Teal'c took part in the game, it was pretty funny.

"Sam, watch that car… phew."

"It's fine Daniel, now let's go catch up with the guys!"

"O'Neill, should you not stop at a yellow light?"

"T, my friend, yellow only means yield or slow down, it never did say 'stop.'" Teal'c nodded thoughtfully as Jack revved his truck and took off again. On the other hand, Daniel and Sam were really getting into it.

"Move it, you slowpoke!" Sam turned to Daniel in surprise.

"Is that the best you can do Daniel?" Daniel shrugged and blushed a bit. Traffic was slow again. "Move it asshole!" she yelled. Now Daniel turned to Sam, he'd never heard such nasty words out of her mouth. Sam sensed that he was gaping at her and smiled. "I hate traffic."

Daniel nodded. "I see. Now let's beat Jack and Teal'c, I'm running out of money!" Sam knew this was far from the truth, SGC personnel got paid quite well. At any rate, Sam responded to his plea, she didn't feel like paying a bill tonight either. The major gunned her engine.

"Hang on."

--------------------------------

Minutes later, a silver Volvo and a black truck slid into the driveway of O'Malley's. The cars skidded to a halt. The passengers unbuckled, opened the doors, jumped out, and started to run inside. Sam and Daniel were really hungry, so they had more incentive to run faster, but Teal'c and Jack were pretty fast on their own. Jack's incentive was that he wanted to catch Daniel and pull him backwards, so he could get in first. You only didn't pay for the bill was if **_both_** teammates were in the restaurant before the other team. Daniel saw Jack coming and ran for it. He grabbed Sam and pulled her along. They were running like there was a contingent of staff weapon-wielding Jaffa were on their rear. Sam and Daniel burst through the doors before their counterparts could. The doorwoman was used to this, it happened all the time with these people.

"Hello again," she greeted kindly. Sam and Daniel got their breath back as Jack and Teal'c bust in. It wasn't a strenuous run, or a long one, but the adrenaline made their heart rate go up and was making them breathe harder. The waitress waited politely for them to catch their breath. She chuckled to herself, she knew what was up. She also knew them pretty well.

"Colonel Jack, Major Sam, Daniel, Murray. Who's paying tonight?" she asked. She wouldn't stop calling Jack and Sam by their ranks and first name and they knew she did it on purpose. They hated it. Sam and Daniel grinned and pointed at the losers. Jack scowled at them.

"They are, Jen. It's there bill today… err… again," Sam said and Daniel grinned widely. "How was the _traffic_ today sir?" Sam wondered sarcastically. Jack scowled deeper which only served to make Daniel, Sam, and Jen laugh. Teal'c raised the famous eyebrow at the commotion. Jen laughed again in good humor.

"This way you guys."

They sat down at their table and waited for the waitress to return. They joked about what happened last time they had been at O'Malley's.

"What do you want Carter?" Jack asked. Sam thought about that and gave him an evil look. Jack thought she was going to pick the most expensive meal there.

"Three steaks, sir," she said seriously. Daniel and Teal'c piped up too.

"Three for me too Jack, nah, maybe four, Teal'c?" Daniel played along. Teal'c knew what they where doing, he was now experienced enough in human sarcasm to pick up on it. He had also read the report from that particular 'mission.' He looked thoughtful at the question. He grinned.

"I shall consume three steaks Daniel Jackson," the big Jaffa ordered up. Jack scowled again at the joke. It didn't last long though, soon enough they all laughed heartily, even Teal'c joined in a little.


	5. The Meal

for all of those who actually read this... here it is!

* * *

Suspicions aroused, Major Dunlop and Major Doyle, edged closer to the table near them, trying to over hearing the conversation that was going on. Using complicated "military tactics" and careful, accurate planning they stealthily moved from table to table, until they were just one seat away.

"Is it them?" Seanait asked.

Faolan snuck a peak, and had to suppress a giggling laugh, she nodded vigorously.

"_REALLY! LET ME SEE!" _Seanait nearly yelled, and Faolan instantly hushed her, while pushing her back into the seat.

_Shhh… _

Seanait laughed openly, hey it wasn't anything _unusual _people laughing in public, now was it. Still all the same, SG-1 stared at the two. Faolan gave an innocent little wave then pretended to look in the menu while hiding. At last the waitress came over.

"What can I get you tonight?"

"Steaks, and some coke if you please."

"Same here," Faolan piped up. "And a margarita, heavy on the tequila, if you please."

"That be all?"

"For now thank you." She walked away to send in the order.

"**Faolan, **what's up with the drinking?"

"Well, I figure we have to fly tomorrow right?"

"Right…" Seanait said not knowing where this was going.

"So why not, bottoms up!"

"Faolán!"

"Yea, what?"

"We have to fly tomorrow."

"I know, I just told you that," she said having a 'blonde moment.'

"So then why the hell are you drinking!"

"Why not?" Faolan's childish innocents, and naïve shown in her buoyant smile.

Seanait shook her head and mumbled, more to herself then to Faolan, "How'd you ever get through flight school…?"

Faolan replied anyway with an evil glint, and completely serious tone, "I slept with all the council members."

Seanait was so shocked she didn't have to think it through, "_You what!"_

Major Dunlop's face broke into a smile, "I'm just kidding," she laughed hysterically. "If you could have seen your own reflection…." she clenched her side, cramps forming. "You do realize that half the council is made up of women, right?"

Seanait was silent for a second, then joined in Faolan's laughing.

"I drink because I wanna, and that's all I need for a reason."

They laughed again, and ate, as the steak arrived. It was delicious, as always, and the two engaged in deep conversation, while every now and again they'd glance to the table next to them.

Jack sat staring sadly at his steak.

"What's wrong Jack?" Daniel asked.

"My steak's cooked wrong. They overcooked it, they never overcook it.

"You know, in the amount of times I've come here, I've never had any problems with my steak. But they undercooked it," Seanait complained.

The waitress head toward their tables. Both Jack and Seanait stood to see her and complain.

"Excuse me ma'am-"

"Jen-"

"My steak's under-overcooked…" They spoke at the same time.

"Oh- sorry Colonel, go ahead."

Jack went to open his mouth, but turned quickly to Seanait.

"What did you call me?"

"Uhh- Colonel…"

"How'd you know-"

"I saw your tags!" She said thinking quickly.

Jack gave her an awkward look, "Oh-okaay… Jen I think my steak was overcooked."

"I'm sorry about that sir, I'll take it right back."

"Thank you," Jack sat back down.

"Can I help you…?"

"My steak was undercooked…"

"I'll have them do you up another one," she smiled.

Seanait sat down. "That was close."

"You're telling me," mumbled Faolán, who continued to eat her steak, she seemed to be more enthralled with it's consuming than with what was going on around her. She was hungry, who could blame her?

"Still haven't lost your appetite," Seanait chuckled.

"Hmm? Oh- no I haven't," she laughed a little and took a drink. "Every try any of this?"

"Can't say that I have."

Faolán chocked- "_What!_ Your poor deprived person! Waitress… got me two more of these please?"

"Alright I'll be right back with those, here's your steak ma'am." She walked off to give the Colonel his re cooked meal.

"Sorry about the mix up sir! Anything I can get you?"

"No thank you Jen, we're just fine-"

"I'll take a bud light actually if you please." Daniel interrupted.

"Daniel? Is there something you aren't telling us?" Jack played at him.

"No Jack I'm just feeling up to a drink," he said lightly in reply.

Jack gave him side ways glance, "Alright get the man his drink then!"

"Okay- so a beer and two margaritas…" Jen mumbled to herself

"Margaritas?" Jack looked taken back.

"Oh- not for you sir."

"Ah! I see," he nodded knowingly.

Jen left.

Back at Faolán and Seanait's table Seanait looked to Faolán seriously, "How you been?"

"Well, I'm flying and flying high!" Faolán finished off her drink.

"On what?"

It took Major Dunlop to realize exactly what she meant, then she laughed lightly. "I'm in my bird, and I'm on life, that's all I need! Yourself, what you been up to? How's your grumpy old man?"

"I've been great… busy with you know, Air Force stuff. Hm- well he's okay. Still holding a grudge against the Military career choice, but we talk now and again and I visit on holidays sometimes. Hey, when did you join? I mean I knew it was always a thought, but I never expected you to join. "

Faolán smiled while looking off into the distance, "Lets just say it wasn't without costs," her eyes flickered a deep fire of passion and memory, one that Seanait had only ever seen on one rare occasion. She was intrigued to know if her thoughts were correct.

Seanait raised her head a smirked, "You're kidding me, right?"

Faolán winked and got up. "Well, we should be going. Have to fly tomorrow, and if I drink anymore of theses I might not be able to…"

"Awe, Faolán! C'mon am I right? Are you _serious?"_ She said trying to keep a straight-face. There was no reply and she knew that she wouldn't get the answer she wanted.

They walked to the parking lot.

"Fuck, I still can't believe how long it's been," Faolán sighed.

"What you and…"

"_No! _You and me, it's been a life time!"

Seanait nodded slowly, "Indeed it has."

Faolán brightened a little opening the door to her Hummer, "See you tomorrow! And don't forget your seatbelt, and extra parachute, just incase."

Seanait tried to remain serious, "This isn't a game."

"My dear friend, life is a game I gamble with," Faolán climbed in and shut the door, "but you can fly first just incase."

Seanait shook her head and couldn't help but laugh "Same old Faolán."

"Hey go take a good look at your self first before you stat accusing me of that 'same old same' shit... Some things never change," she revved up the engine and peeled out. Seanait looked after the taillights and laughed more openly now, listening to it's engine roar.

The people coming from O'Malley's looked at her oddly, so the respective Major got into her Mini and drove off.

Back in O'Malley's the members of SG-1 stood to take there leave. Jen, the waitress met them at the door.

"Hope you all enjoyed your meal. Sorry for the mix up Colonel. Come back soon."

"I think we'll do that, except it's your turn next time to pay," he said to Jen then to Sam and Daniel.

They all smiled laughing warmly and went home for the evening.


End file.
